Sleepover
by AlexTheHeretic
Summary: Has anyone ever wondered what girls do over sleepovers? Kairi, Aqua and Naminé plan a sleepover with each other over at Kairi's house after Sora, Terra and Riku go out for the night.


**A/N: Hello, everyone. This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanf****ic/lemon. :) I'd just like to say, I'm a HUGE KH fan (Didn't really like Chain Of Memories) and I'll be writing some awesome stories on this archive. Also, be sure to check out my other stories I've written and leave a review on them. Alright, this is a Naminé+Kairi+Aqua lemon. If you don't like it, don't read. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sleepover!" the three girls yelled excitedly followed by laughter and giggles. Kairi, Aqua and Naminé were all spending the night over at Kairi's place, while Sora, Terra and Riku were out doing God knows what. Who knows? Probably picking up prostitutes or something. Or doing gay things.

"I brought food!" Kairi said, dropping her bag, which were filled with candy and other junk food. Naminé and Aqua stared at the diabetic food, their mouths agape.

"Wow, Kai. You really outdid yourself on the snacks," Aqua said. Kairi smiled. "Yeah, I actually went out a bought a shit ton of snacks." Kairi said. Kairi looked at Aqua's bag, curious to what she brought with her.

"So, what did you bring?" Kairi asked. Aqua smiled while opening her bag.

"Well, Terra let me borrow his PS3 Along with a few games." Aqua said while taking out the PS3 and the games.

"We have Grand Theft Auto V, Call Of Duty Ghosts, Battlefield, Skyrim, and Fallout 3." Aqua said, as she stacked the games together.

"The only games I'm interested in playing is GTA V and Skyrim, though." Aqua said picking the rest of the games and carelessly throwing them to the side.

Naminé lightly clutched her bag lightly, smiling.

"Well, I brought a few movies we can watch." Naminé said, taking out four movies, one of them consisting of a Twilight film. Aqua and Kairi stared at the case and rolled their eyes chuckling.

"Yeah... That can go beside the others." Aqua said, tossing the movie to the games.

"You have anything else, Nam-Nam?" Kairi asked. Naminé reached in her bag and pulled out a Laptop.

"Just my Laptop." Naminé said while she set her Laptop on Kairi's bed.

"I brought this when we want to watch a few YouTube videos." Naminé said. Naminé took some speakers out, the last thing from the bag, followed by a few CDS.

"We can also listen to music." Naminé said smiling, passing the CDS to Aqua. Aqua took them out her hand and read them. Aqua lowered the CDS and stared at Naminé with a blank and slightly irritated expression.

"Seriously?" Aqua said.

"What?" Naminé asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"One Direction? Justin Bieber? Blood On The Dance Flo- Really Naminé?" Aqua asked reading off the CDS. Naminé blushed angrily and responded, "What? It's TEN times better than your music!" Naminé said as she took the CDS back from Aqua.

"Besides, they are much cuter than the people who you listen to." Naminé said in her defense. Aqua rolled her eyes, scoffing. She reached into her bag and pulled out a few CDS and set them on the ground.

"Pierce The Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, Suicide Silence, Born Of Osiris, SlipKnoT, Disturbed, KoRn, System Of A Down, My Chemical Romance, Linkin Park, Bring Me The Horizon and Chelsea Grin." Aqua read the CDS off.

"These bands make music that talk about a lot of deeper and meaningful things, Nam-Nam." Aqua said. Naminé crossed her arms. Aqua took a small poster of a shirtless Kellin Quinn out.

"Besides, Kellin Quinn is HOT." Aqua said, hugging the poster.

"If he was single, I'd let him do sooo many naughty things to me." Aqua said flirtatiously with a small sexy growl. Naminé rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I think both our music talk about deep things. I just don't agree with your genre." Naminé said. Aqua shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"What's up with MY genre though? I'm curious." Aqua asked. Naminé frowned a bit. She didn't like her genre because the screaming and growling was hard to hear, and it also kind of scares her.

"I just think there's a different way of getting out messages instead of sounding scary." Naminé said. Aqua and Kairi laughed, loving how innocent and funny Naminé can be sometimes.

Kairi got up off the floor.

"Alright, lets get started, shall we? Which do you guys want to start off with first?" Kairi asked. Aqua picked up the GTA V and held it up.

"We start off with the video games first." Aqua said. Kairi smiled and nodded her head. They began hooking the PS3 up to the flat screen tv. After about 3 minutes of trying to connect it and going through the visual settings, they were ready to play their games. The first game they played was GTA V. They all took turns driving, doing missions and all various activities the game had to offer. The girls often laughed at the cutscenes and the other stupid things they had done in the game. After awhile, they got bored of the game and took out game and put it away. Kairi started cracking up after watching a certain scene in the game.

"Haha! 'Aw, nigga, don't hate me because I'm beautiful nigga, maybe if you'd cut that old yee-yee ass haircut, maybe you'd get more bitches on your dick. Oh, better yet, maybe Tanisha will call yo' dog ass if she'd stop fucking with that Brain Surgeon or Lawyer she fucking with...'" Kairi quoted still laughing. Aqua and Kairi looked at each other and said, "Nigga." in the perfect sing song voice, bursting into laughter.

"Lamar is so hilarious!" Kairi said giggling. Aqua nodded her head, agreeing.

"Trevor is my favorite." Aqua said smiling.

The girls decided to play Skyrim, and then the rest of the games Aqua had provided. Soon, all the girls got bored of the games and decided to turn off the console. Kairi's stomach growled actually pretty loudly, causing Aqua and Naminé look at her and laugh.

"Hey, are you guys getting hungry?" Kairi said, taking out a Poptart box. She opened it up and passed the girls a bag.

"I haven't eaten these since I was a little girl." Naminé said, opening up the bag and taking out a Chocolate Poptart. She began nibbling on the pastry like a rabbit being fed a carrot. Aqua opened up her bag and held one in her hand.

"Kairi, it's best if you hide these from me. I tend to go ape shit on these bad boys." Aqua said, biting a huge chunk from her Poptart. Kairi giggled while opening up her Poptart.

"Don't worry, help yourselves. Besides, I have some more downstairs." Kairi said while eating her Poptart. The girls ate Poptart after Poptart until they simply got bored from eating them. Kairi looked inside her bag and pulled out a bag of candy.

"While I was buying the snacks, I thought we could do a little challenge..." Kairi said with a devilish grin on her face. Aqua and Naminé looked at Kairi with their eye brows raised. Kairi withdrew the bag, and showed the specific candies.

"Warheads!" Kairi exclaimed. Aqua shook her head nervously.

"I dunno... Last time I heard some kid tried this, he lost his taste for months..." Aqua said. Naminé nodded her head.

"I love warheads as much as much as the next person, but I don't think eating a lot is good for you. Besides, I like tasting things." Naminé said. Kairi laughed and opened up the bag.

"C'mon, guys. We'll only eat five." Kairi said, taking out fifteen warheads and placing them on the ground.

Aqua looked at the candies, still feeling unsure.

"I'm not sure..." Aqua said.

"Aw, come on. Pweaaaase?" Kairi begged with her puppy dog face. Aqua sighed and smiled, taking five pieces of the warheads layed out.

"If I lose my taste senses, I'll kill you." Aqua said jokingly. Kairi looked at Naminé.

"Come on, Naminé. Lets all do it together." Kairi said smiling. Naminé looked at the candies. She took them in her hand and looked at Kairi.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Naminé asked. Kairi nodded her head.

"Yes, it's safe!" Kairi said. Naminé looked at the candies and smiled.

"Alright I'll try it." Naminé said. Kairi smiled.

"Alright, here's what we do: We put one in at a time and we'll see how long one of us can go before one of us cracks or until the sour flavor runs out." Kairi instructed. Aqua and Naminé nodded their heads. They still didn't think this was a good idea, but hey, YOLO, right?

"Alright? Ready?" Kairi asked, looking at them.

"Go!" Kairi said. The girls opened up the first warhead and put it in their mouths. Their cheeks burned majorly but still kept going. Tears started brimming in Naminé's eyes. Her mouth was sensitive, but she kept going. Soon, the girls mouths were filled with the five warheads. Aqua cupped her cheeks, her eyes shut tight, and she fought back tears.

"Holy fuck, this is sour." Aqua said, nearly about to break down and spit out the sour candy. Kairi grinned as tears rised up.

"You two don't have cheeks of steel like mine." Kairi said, her cheeks burning and tingling very badly. Naminé couldn't take it anymore and spat out the warheads. She began shaking her head while whimpering loudly. Kairi giggled at Naminé's reaction.

"That was way too sour!" Naminé whined. The sourness began to run out quickly for Kairi and she bit down on them. Kairi quickly chewed them up and swallowed the fruity candies.

"If Aqua breaks, I win!" Kairi said happily. Kairi was right, Aqua was about to break. She couldn't handle the sourness. That was until, the sour texture died down, and there was nothing left but a smooth texture and a fruity taste. Aqua grinned.

"Too late." Aqua said as she bit down on the candy, swallowing it and showing a victory smile.

"I guess me and you are the winners." Aqua said grinning. Kairi was impressed.

"I'm impressed, you have the cheeks of steel." Kairi said, grinning. Aqua smiled and shrugged.

"First times a charm." Aqua said.

Naminé got up and sat on Kairi's bed and grabbed her laptop.

"Do you guys want to listen to any music?" Naminé asked.

"Sure. But we're not listening to your CDS." Aqua said.

"Why not?" Naminé asked angrily.

"Because, we are listening to MY music first." Aqua said with smirk. Naminé pouted.

"But, it's MY laptop." Naminé said in a demanding voice. Aqua plugged in the speakers and took out her Born Of Osiris CD and put it in the laptop.

"Yeah, but it's Kairi's home, she makes the rules here. And anything you bring, you have to share." Aqua said while pointing towards Kairi. Naminé pouted angrily.

"Not fair." Naminé said. Kairi giggled.

"Naminé, we'll listen to your music soon." Kairi said still giggling. Naminé sighed angrily.

"Fine." Naminé said. Aqua stuck her tongue out at Naminé. Aqua soon turned her attention towards the laptop and went through the songs.

"Alright, lets see what we shall listen to..." Aqua said and she scrolled down to find the song she wanted.

"Ah, here we go." Aqua said happily. She clicked on the song "Divergence" and turned up the speakers.

"This is Terra and mine's favorite song." Aqua said smiling. The song began playing loudly, startling Naminé and Kairi. Aqua closed her eyes, enjoying the song. It wasn't long until Kairi actually started getting into the song.

"Hey, this song is actually pretty good." Kairi said, nodding her head to the music.

"See, Naminé? Even Kairi has a great taste in music!" Aqua said smiling. Naminé thought the song was okay, besides the vocals that kind of scared her. The song had a melodic, symphonic sound to it, and the keyboards gave off a little Chinese effect to it. Aqua began singing along with the lyrics.

"Tomorrow We Die Alive. So Our Feet Hit The Ground Tonight. Is It Enough To Hold On To? Hold On To? Our State Of Mind!" Aqua sang out loud. This was the first time Kairi and Naminé heard Aqua sing, and was actually really impressed. She sounded like the angel, her voice so soft, yet so enthusiastic.

"Wow, Aqua. You're a very good singer!" Kairi said with a huge smile. Naminé nodded her head, smiling.

"Yeah, your voice is so beautiful." Naminé said. Aqua smiled Sand blushed.

"Thanks, guys." Aqua said. The song continued to play and soon ended after 3 minutes.

"That song was pretty okay. It could've been an instrumental though." Naminé said. Aqua ejected the disk from the laptop and put it back in the case. Kairi got up off the bed.

"We should have some REAL fun now, shouldn't we?" Kairi asked with a grin. The two other girls smiled widely. Kairi picked up the sweets and three them on her bed.

"Lets have some fun!" Kairi said with a wide smile.

The girls continued listening to their music. They sang along with the music and even danced to certain songs, all while eating poptarts, candy and drinking soda. They were having a real good time. The girls soon got tired of listening to music and settled down on Kairi's bed.

"Hey, guys, I just want to say, thank you for coming over for this perfectly awesome, amazing time." Kairi said smiling.

"You're welcome, Kai." Aqua said smiling. Naminé smiled brightly.

"I'm glad we are all friends." Naminé said. Kairi thought about that. They have been friends since they were in Kindergarden, but, as they got closer throughout the years, they seemed to be more than friends.

They were sisters.

"I consider us to be sisters," Kairi said smiling. Aqua and Naminé both smiled widely.

"After everything we all been through, after all the times we've spent with each other..." Kairi said as Aqua and Naminé looked at Kairi with loving smells.

"I dunno, we just seem to be more than just best friends." Kairi said with a smile.

"Anyway, I just want to let you know, I love you guys." Kairi said. The girls all went in with a giant group hug, never letting go.

"We love you too, Kai-Kai." Aqua said smiling. The hug then broke off leaving the girls in an awkward silence.

"Soooooo..." Kairi said deciding to break the silence. Aqua rubbed the back of her head smiling while Naminé played with her hair.

"Are you guys apart of the Twerk Team?" Kairi asked. Aqua and Naminé both turned their faces towards Kairi with a very shocked and confused face.

"What?" Aqua said, making sure she heard correct. Kairi giggled.

"Do you guys twerk?" Kairi asked. Aqua blushed, and Naminé had no clue what that was. There have been times where Aqua twerked in her own time. But Aqua had no idea that Kairi did. She looked too much of a goody good to do it.

"Yeah, I twerk sometimes." Aqua admitted. Kairi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? How good are you?" Kairi asked. Aqua shrugged her shoulders. Terra would often say how much of a nice ass she has, so she must be fairly decent.

"I guess I'm okay." Aqua said.

"What is twerking?" the innocent Naminé asked. Kairi chuckled.

"Alright, Twerking is when you shake your butt and hips in a fast and sexy motion." Kairi said. Naminé still didn't really quite understand.

"I don't look up the things you guys do..." Naminé said. Kairi looked at Aqua with a questioning look and then looked back at Naminé.

"Would you like a demonstration?" Kairi asked. Naminé nodded her head. Kairi got up off the bed. She began to adjust her leggings and slightly spread her legs.

"Watch and learn, Nam-Nam. This wont be my best, but I'll show you what it is." Kairi said with a small grin. Kairi slowly started to shake her ass and body. She slowly started to pick up speed and started shaking her ass with a more sexy sway. Naminé's mouth went wide, she covered her mouth with her hands and let out a small "Oh my".

Kairi's ass bounced and jiggled with every movement she made. She then got on the ground and began to make her left and right ass cheeks go up and down quickly. A very quiet but hearable moan escaped Kairi's mouth, but she doesn't think they heard it. Kairi got up and turned around at Aqua and Naminé.

"Now, watch this." Kairi said, as she got against the wall. She kneeled down and put both her legs on the wall and her hands on the ground and shaking to pop her ass in and out very quickly.

"You're not even trying that much, and you're really good." Aqua said impressed. Kairi then let herself fall on her back.

"Thanks." Kairi said blushing and giggling. Naminé looked really unsure about this certain dance. It looked hard and honestly... very slutty.

"I don't know guys. You look a sexual object when you do that." Naminé said. Kairi raised her eyebrow.

"Sexual object?" Kairi asked getting up. Naminé nodded her head.

"You're sorta...objectifying yourself." Naminé said. Kairi chuckled.

"Objectifying ourselves to out boyfriends. But hey, they still love us." Kairi said. Kairi adjusted her leggings, so that the lining in between her ass crack was no longer visible.

"Aqua, lets see what you got." Kairi said grinning. Aqua smiled and got off the bed.

"Alright. Lets do this." Aqua said. Aqua was wearing her short leggings and adjusted them.

"Watch and learn." Aqua said then started gyrating her hips slowly. She began to move her ass up and down rather quickly. Aqua gave off a small sexy grin as she jiggled her ass. She then spread her legs slightly apart.

"Come on, Naminé. Can you do this?" Aqua asked as she began shaking her ass, making her ass jiggle and bouce while lowering her upper body, showing off her ass. Naminé blushed. No, she couldn't do it, and she'd rather not do it. But, she began to feel a little weird inside. The feeling you get when you feel attracted to something. The way she was shaking her ass made her feel a little... turned on.

Aqua brought her upper body up and slowly ran her hand on her ass.

"This gets the boys all the time..." Aqua said with a sexy grin. Aqua spread her legs out slightly, and began to make her ass cheeks jump and clap together by slightly lifting herself with her feet.

"Mmm, that ass though." Kairi said grinning. Naminé looked away, blushing. The way Aqua was making her ass clap together was weird for Naminé, but it made her a little feel wet somehow.

"I am so glad to be blessed with a nice, huge ass." Aqua said, turning over to face her friends.

"Come on, Naminé. Lets see what you got." Aqua persuaded. Naminé twiddled her fingers.

"I-I don't know... I don't really like this whole Twerk Team trend." Naminé said.

"Besides, I don't really know how to shake my- EEP!" Naminé was grabbed by the arm in the blink of an eye by Aqua.

"Come on, Naminé. You can do this." Aqua said smiling. Naminé looked at Kairi and Aqua, nervous.

"Um..." Naminé felt nervous. She has never done anything sexually provocative before, especially in front of her friends, who are girls.

Aqua backed up and sat down on the bed.

"Show us what you got, Nam!" Kairi said. Naminé giggled nervously. The only thing she was wearing were a pink nightgown that went down to her knees. She didn't really have much of a butt and overall, she has never done anything like this before. She was always this innocent angel.

"O-okay..." Naminé said. She began to look around, getting even more nervous. Naminé got against the wall, making Aqua and Kairi raise their eyebrows. Naminé got on her hands and put her feet against the wall.

"I-I think I got it no-" Naminé was soon off the wall as she slid down off sideways to the left.

"EEP!" Naminé yelped as she crashed down onto Kairi's drawer, knocking it down with a loud crash. Aqua and Kairi's mouths dropped in shock. Naminé held onto her head, groaning in pain. She took a look at her legs to make sure she she didn't have any cuts or bruises.

"Um... Ta-Da?" Naminé said with a sheepish smile. Aqua and Kairi looked at each other and burst into hysterical laughter.

"O-O-Oh my God! Oh my G-God!" Kairi laughed trying to breathe. Aqua held her stomach, in tears as she laughed.

"Fucking Naminé!" Aqua managed to wheeze out between her laughter. Naminé felt embarrassed, but it soon subsided. She thought it was funny and started giggling. Kairi and Naminé soon calmed down, wiping the tears from their eyes.

"I think you should leave the twerking to us." Kairi said, giggling. Naminé blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah, you're right." Naminé said. Naminé got up and adjusted her nightgown. Naminé sat on the bed and grabbed her laptop, logging on the Internet.

"Let's log on Facebook, shall we?" Naminé said while typing in the website. The webpage loaded and took her to the newsfeed.

"Let's read some stupid ass satuses." Kairi said chucklingn. Naminé scrolled through the newsfeed reading some statuses out loud.

"Hey, this ones by Zexion." Aqua said pointing it out. The girls began to read his status.

_I hate it when people say that I am "emo" or "goth", just because of my hair. THAT IS A STEREOTYPE, FOR BALLS SAKE. There is no such thing as "emo" hair. It honestly amazes me off to hear the amount of fuckery that spews out from ones autistic lips._

The girls laughed at his status. Naminé scrolled over to the "Like" option and liked his status.

"This is so true, though." Aqua said, chuckling.

"People always ask me if I'm 'emo' because I listen to deathcore." Aqua said. She began to twiddle with her hair.

"Besides, I don't have 'emo' hair." Aqua said.

"You can probably dye it black or dark red." Naminé chimed in with a smile.

"You can wear band merch too." Kairi suggested smiling. Aqua chuckled at her friends remarks.

"I guess I should wear skinny jeans?" Aqua asked smiling.

"And those little Converse shoes." Naminé said giggling.

"Or Vans." Kairi said. Aqua laughed while shaking her head.

"Naah, I think I'd rather stick with yoga pants and leggings." Aqua said.

"Besides, I like showing off my ass to boys." Aqua said with a sexy grin. Naminé continued to scroll through the news feed, reading the statuses.

"Ugh." Naminé rolled her eyes to a certain status.

"What's this one by?" Kairi asked.

"Larxene." Naminé said with annoyance and irritation. The girls sighed in annoyance.

"What does it say?" Aqua said.

_Why do people hate me? I try REALLY HARD to be really nice to people, but they act so fucking rude to me and spread all kinds of rumors about me! I am not the same person I was in my past. Ugh! FML! I wish people would see me for who I am and not for who I was. :,(_

"This girl is a delusional bitch." Aqua said in huge irritation. The girls nodded in agreement

"She's still a fucking cunt to people. I remember Roxas had a HUGE crush on her, and she intentionally lead him on." Kairi said.

"Oh yeah. She also started spreading rumors about him when he wouldn't give her any attention anymore after she lead him on." Aqua added. Naminé nodded her head.

"She once started a rumor about me. Apparently, I do drugs." Naminé said with a mad expression.

"She also made a false rape claim against Axel." Naminé added. Kairi and Aqua's jaws dropped.

"Really?" Aqua and Kairi said in unison. Naminé nodded her head.

"It was Junior year, remember? Axel was gone for like half the school year, until he got bailed. Thank God he has a rich family that cares so much about him." Naminé said. Aqua and Kairi remembered it, and they shook their head in disbelief.

"She talks a lot of shit. Remember last month, me and her almost fought and she pussied out?" Aqua said. Kairi nodded her head.

"She needs a wake up call. A SEVERE one." Kairi said. Aqua and Naminé nodded their heads in agreement. The girls continued to go through the newsfeed and read the statuses.

"Hey, here's a picture by Demyx." Kairi pointed out. The picture showed Demyx with his arms around Axel, both grinning. They were both wearing black skinny jeans with a blue vest. There was a caption with a photo that said,

_"You see this guy? Yeah, he's my brother. We both been through Hell and back with each others We had fought with each other a lot, and we are still tighter than a virgins pussy We got each others backs all the time, like what brothers are supposed to do. Love ya, Axe."_

"Tighter than a virgins pussy?" The girls read out loud laughing.

"Yeah, that's enough Facebook for now." Naminé laughed, closing the internet. The girls both sighed, and stared off into space.

"I'm bored." Aqua said. Kairi nodded her head.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Naminé asked. Kairi laid back in her head.

"We could probably play some games." Kairi said. Aqua then though of something. Something rather very naughty.

"I got something better." Aqua said grinning.

"What is it?" Naminé asked.

"Do you think the boys ever had watched porn?" Aqua asked. Kairi and Naminé were taken back by Aqua's question.

"Umm... I'm..." Kairi said while looking at Naminé's laptop.

"I'm pretty sure." Kairi said. Aqua grinned pervertedly, making Kairi and Naminé raise their eye brows in confusion.

"Do you guys want to look at porn?" Aqua asked naughtily. Kairi and Naminé looked at Aqua in surprise, then looked at each other.

"Ummm... Why?" Kairi asked. Aqua smiled.

"C'Mon. I'm curious to what guys find so amazing about it." Aqua said.

"From what I hear, it's just guys boning girls and all this other shit." Kairi said. Naminé rubbed the back of her head.

"From what I hear, girls have sex with animals." Naminé said, her face twisting up in disgust.

"Come on, guys. It won't be so bad." Aqua persuaded. Kairi and Naminé looked unsure.

"I don't know, I don't want my laptop getting viruses." Naminé said.

"Come on, Nam-Nam. I know you want to do it. When I was clapping my ass cheeks together, I knew you were getting turned on." Aqua said with a small grin. Naminé blushed. It was true, she got turned on when Aqua smacked her ass cheeks together.

"And don't lie, Kairi. You were turned on. I'll admit, I got turned on when you were twerking." Aqua admitted with a naughty smile.

"I guess you're right." Kairi said, blushing with a small smile. Aqua giggled and turned her attention to the innocent Naminé.

"Come on, Naminé. You know you want to." Aqua said, grinning. Naminé though about it. She did actually always wanted to see what the big deal about porn was. She gave in and said, "Alright, lets watch some porn." Naminé said. Aqua smiled.

"Look up some blowjob videos." Aqua said. Naminé had a puzzled look on her face.

"Um, what's that again?" Naminé asked and she typed into the search bar.

"It's when girls suck on a guys cock." Kairi said with a grin. Naminé made an "Oh, I see" expression. She turned her attention towards the screen.

"Sexy stud drops a huge load one in hot teens mouth." Aqua read out loud, pointing her finger at the suggestion.

"Let's watch this one." Aqua said. Naminé clicked on the link and loaded up the video. It took a few moments for the video to load, and then it started playing. Naminé was very surprised to what she saw. Her insides began to feel weird, and her face turned neon red. What she saw destroyed her fragile, innocent mind. Loud moans and slurping noises could be heard from the speakers. The video was a brunette eagerly sucking on a guys cock while pre cum and saliva dripped down.

"Wow..." Kairi said amazed. Aqua nodded her head, not taking any attention off the erotic clip. It wasn't too long until Aqua felt herself becoming wet.

"Yeah... suck that huge dick.." Aqua said in a hushed and rather harsh tone. Aqua slipped her hand in her leggings and began rubbing herself. It didn't take too long for Kairi and Naminé to notice.

"Aqua, what the fuck are you doing?" Kairi asked surprised. Aqua giggled.

"Umm... rubbing one out?" Aqua said, slightly panting. Naminé and Kairi looked at her still shocked, while the video still played in the background.

"Can't you- I mean, I don't mind you masturbating, but, can't you take that to the bathroom?" Kairi asked. Aqua giggled while shaking her head.

"No, this video is too good." Aqua said. Aqua soon began inserting two of her fingers in her pussy. She let out a moan and closed her eyes shut.

"Oh... so good..." Aqua moaned. Kairi and Naminé looked at her friend. Seeing her in pleasure was making them feel... wet. It wasn't long before Kairi started touching herself.

"Oh my God, Aqua... Now you're making hot..." Kairi moaned out. Aqua inserted a third finger in her soaking pussy. She watched as the woman deep throated the man, moaning and gagging.

"Yeah, suck that cock, bitch." The man said, forcing her head down.

"So... Thi-Aah!-This is why guys like to watch porn..." Aqua moaned. Naminé watched the both of them pleasure themselves. She felt left out, but she didn't want to touch herself. She felt nervous. Aqua noticed that the innocent Naminé wasn't touching herself. Aqua decided that she was going to pleasure her friend and scooted a little closer to Naminé. Aqua put her face in Naminé's neck, making Naminé gasp and blush.

"Wh-What?..." Naminé tried to surpress a moan. Aqua began licking Naminé's neck. "I want to make you feel good..." Aqua whispered into her ear. Chills went up Naminé's spine when Aqua whispered in her ear. Aqua began kissing Naminé's neck.

"I want to take your innocence..." Aqua whispered yet again. Aqua began sliding her hand down Naminé's sides, soon crossing on to her lower stomach. Naminé began to moan as Aqua got near her vagina.

"Aq-Aqua..." Naminé moaned, her face red. Kairi looked over at Aqua touching and kissing Naminé. Kairi got more turned on when she saw the strong, and hardcore Aqua fondling the innocent Naminé. Kairi could just sit back and finger herself while this happened, but she joined in on the fun.

"Hey, let me get in on this..." Kairi said with a naughty grin. Kairi began kissing Naminé's neck. Naminé closed her eyes tight.

"O-oh my God, guys...!" Naminé moaned. Naminé's panties was pretty much soaking wet. Aqua felt Naminé's panties, and she was surprised on how wet she was getting.

"Mmmmm..." Aqua moaned.

"Kairi, feel how wet little Naminé is." Aqua said, rubbing Naminé's crotch. Naminé blushed, while Kairi began feeling Naminé's pussy.

"Oooooo, someone's having fun." Kairi said, giggling. Naminé arched her back and gasped as they applied pressure on her vagina. Naminé couldn't take it anymore, and called out in pleasure, "O-oh, G-God guys! Just take me!" Naminé said in pleasure. Kairi and Aqua grinned. They both backed off of Naminé and began to strip. Kairi took off her leggings, exposing her pink panties. She then took her tank top off, and then her bra, exposing her beautiful breasts. Aqua was already in her black underwear, and she wanted Kairi to show more of herself. Aqua crawled over to Kairi and began kissing her breasts. Kairi moaned and put her hands on Aqua's breasts, kneading them, and pinching her nipples. Aqua moaned out and did the same to Kairi While dousing her in kisses.

"Come on, Kairi... Show me that delicious pussy..." Aqua purred In Kairi's ear. Kairi grinned and wrapped her legs around Aqua's body.

"Show me your's first, Aqua..." Kairi said. Naminé watched as Kairi and Aqua grinded against each other while kissing and whispering dirty things in each others ears. Naminé felt left out and began fingering herself, moaning rather loudly to get Aqua's and Kairi's attention. Aqua broke a kiss with Kairi and looked back.

"Awwww... she'a all alone." Aqua said.

"Why don't you go over there and give her some attention?" Kairi asked. Aqua got off Kairi and crawled to Naminé.

"Take that silly nightgown off." Aqua ordered. Naminé could only nod her head, her heart was racing really fast. Naminé took her nightgown off, then took her bra off. Her breasts was beautiful and looked so delicious. Aqua wanted to suck them but she wanted to wait.

"Let me see you're pussy." Aqua said, rubbing her tits. Naminé blushed and slowly took her panties off. Her pink pussy was finally exposed. Aqua licked her lips and grabbed Naminé's thighs and pulled her close.

"Your pussy looks so delicious..." Aqua said starring at Naminé's shaved pussy. Naminé giggled.

"Thanks." Naminé said. Aqua crawled over Naminé and kissed her. Naminé knew what to do and allowed Aqua's tongue to enter her mouth. They both battled for dominance while Kairi watched.

"Hey, when I said give her some attention, I didn't mean a lot of it." Kairi said, pouting a bit. Aqua broke the kiss with Naminé and looked back at Kairi.

"Hey, why don't you come play with my ass?" Aqua suggested, as she slowly pulled her panties off, exposing her beautiful ass. Kairi grinned and crawled to Aqua and grabbed her ass.

"Mm, your ass is fucking beautiful." Kairi said as she rubbed Aqua's ass. Aqua purred and shook her ass slowly.

"No shit? My ass IS amazing." Aqua said with a grin. Kairi nodded her head and stuck her face in Aqua's ass. Aqua moaned at the sudden contact. Aqua then began to lick Naminé's breasts. Naminé moaned, rubbing Aqua's back and her breasts. Kairi began to lick Aqua's ass, and her puckered hole. It tasted kind of funny, obviously, but she didn't care. She wants to please Aqua. Aqua moaned even more when her anus was recieving attention. Aqua didn't stop because this felt good, she continued to lick down on Naminé's body.

"Tell me you want your pussy eaten." Aqua said to Naminé, as she licked her lower stomach. Namins panting. Her breathing became quick. She wanted Aqua to eat her out and fast.

"Aqua... please... Eat my pussy." Naminé moaned. Aqua grinned and put her face in her pussy, causing Naminé to gasp. Aqua looked up at Naminé.

"I want you to scream for me to eat your-"

"Oh, for fucks sake! Just eat that juicy fucking pussy already!" Naminé yelled. Aqua was taken back by Naminé's aggressiveness... But, Aqua liked.

"Ooo, feisty..." Aqua said in a sexy tone. Aqua wasted no time and began eating Naminé out. Naminé yelled out in pleasure. Aqua swirled her tongue in Naminé's sweet cavern, while she was being fingered and ate out from the ass. Kairi stuck her tongue deep in Aqua's asshole, savoring the taste. Kairi began to tend to her own womanhood, inserting three fingers in her pussy and swirled them inside. Kairi started eating out Aqua's pussy, creating an all new flavor on her tongue. Aqua began to eat Naminé out faster. Naminé's breathing began to grow faster. Naminé forced Aqua's head down.

"Yeah, more... Go fucking faster..." Naminé moaned. Aqua happily obliged and ate her out faster. Aqua wasn't too long to her orgasm. The thought of her pussy and asshole getting eaten out and the thought of her eating out her "innocent" friend was really amazing.

Kairi removed her tongue from Aqua's pussy and inserted it back inside Aqua's ass with a wet soppy sound. Kairi shoved her tongue deeper inside Aqua's asshole. The walls clenched tightly around Kairi's tongue, trapping her tongue inside like a glove. Kairi began to finger herself faster, while slowly removing her tongue from Aqua's asshole. Once the muscle was removed, Kairi began to finger Aqua's wet pussy. Aqua felt her orgasm rise. She continued to lick Naminé, wanting her to reach her climax.

"I'm cumming... Oh God... I'm cumming..." Aqua moaned, still eating out Naminé. Naminé began to feel her orgasm rise as well. Naminé bucked her hips up towards Aqua's mouth.

"I want to cum with you!" Naminé moaned loudly. Aqua heard Naminé's wish and began to nibble on her folds while ferociously eating her out. Naminé cried out in pure pleasure and sprayed her sweet nectar all over Aqua's face. The sudden explosion, and Kairi's fingering and licking made her cum as well.

"Oh my God!" Aqua yelled as she came, spraying her juices all over Kairi's face. Kairi began licking up Aqua's cum, savoring the sweet taste. Aqua noticed she still had Naminé's cum all over her face, and began wiping it with her fingers and licking it off.

"Mmmmm... Naminé, your cum tastes so good." Aqua said, licking up the last drop. Naminé blushed and giggled.

"Maybe it's from all the candy we've been eating." Naminé said with a cute smile.

"Hey, guys, I'm the only one who hasn't came yet." Kairi said, while fingering herself. Aqua turned her attention towards Kairi.

"If one of you could help, I'd love you forever." Kairi said in flirtatious tone. Aqua looked back at Naminé, with a grin. Naminé grinned as well and nodded her head, already knowing what Aqua was thinking. Aqua grabbed Kairi's hand and removed it from her crotch.

"Don't worry, babe... Me and Naminé has this all under control." Aqua said with a sly grin. Kairi smiled and rested her head back on the bed. Aqua began to lick Kairi's pussy, lifting her legs over her shoulders. Kairi's face flushed red, her eyes closed and her mouth opened wide. Aqua swirled her tongue in Kairi's pussy, loving the taste of her sweet juices. Kairi opened her eyes to see Naminé sucking on her breasts. Kairi was in a world of pleasure. Her vagina was getting eaten out, her tits were being sucked on, it was just... _amazing_.

"Oh my God... I love you guys so much..." Kairi moaned in a high pitched voice. Aqua began nibbling on Kairi's labia, all so while sucking on it.

"Oh, yes! Yes!" Kairi cried out. Kairi arched her hips upward, wanting Aqua to go faster and deeper. Naminé removed her mouth from Kairi's breasts.

"Are you enjoying this?" Naminé asked smiling. Kairi couldn't say anything, but nod her head. Kairi's breathing became quick and her moans became louder.

She was about to cum.

"Oh my God... Oh my fucking God..." Kairi moaned loudly. Aqua knew she was coming close to her orgasm and began sucking faster.

"I'm cumming!" Kairi cried out. Her juices sprayed out all over Aqua's face and her tongue. She swallowed some of the tasty nectar and kept some on her face.

"Naminé, come and taste Kairi's cum. It's delicious." Aqua said. Naminé began licking some of the cum off Aqua's face.

"Mm, it does taste good. It tastes like poptarts." Naminé said smiling. Aqua took her fingers and wiped the cum off her face, licking it off. The girls continued to lick the cum off, while Kairi watched. She began to get turned on again watching them feast on her cum. Aqua and Naminé finished eating the cum and licked their lips clean.

"I'm having so much fun." Naminé said happily. Aqua smiled, nodding her head.

"Me too. I don't want this night to end." Aqua said. Kairi lifted herself up and grinned.

"It's not over. Oh, not even close." Kairi said with a sexy grin. Aqua and Naminé smiled, happy that Kairi had more plans.

"I got something we can do." Kairi said and reached for her snack bag. Aqua and Naminé looked puzzled, wondering what Kairi was suggesting. Kairi then pulled out a can of whipped cream.

"Naminé, you mentioned that my cum tasted like poptarts..." Kairi said, with a grin. Naminé and Aqua already knew what Kairi was thinking, they both grinned.

"Want to try it out?" Kairi asked. The girls immediately nodded their heads.

"Fuck yeah. Food porn!" Aqua exclaimed. Kairi

"Now," Kairi said opening up the whipped cream bottle. "Naminé, get on your stomach and spread your ass apart." Kairi ordered. Naminé did to what she was told and got in her stomach, and spread her ass apart. Kairi began to spray whipped cream on Naminé's ass. Naminé giggled.

"That kinda tickles." Naminé giggled. Kairi giggled as well as She sprayed a great amount on her and soon stopped, thinking it was a enough.

"Let me see that real fast." Aqua said. Kairi passed the whipped cream spray to Aqua. Aqua opened her mouth and sprayed a great amount in her mouth. She then passed it back to Kairi, who began giggling.

"Sorry, just got hungry." Aqua giggled. Kairi turned her attention towards Naminé's creamy ass. Kairi grabbed her both by the hips and dug her tongue deep within the whipped cream and touched Naminé's puckered asshole. Naminé gripped the sheets and moaned quietly. Kairi took her tongue out and dove back in, swirling her tongue on the hole, making Naminé gasp and squirm slightly.

"Oh my God... That feels great..." Naminé moaned. Aqua went towards Kairi and Naminé, licking her lips. Aqua bent her head down and began licking the whipped cream off her ass. Naminé shivered and moaned at the sensation. The way their tongues were licking her ass, the way their tongues dived in her ass... was amazing. Kairi then began to finger Naminé's pussy, all while tonguing her ass as well. Naminé moaned loudly, gripping the covers.

"Oh my Fuck... Mmm!" Naminé moaned. Aqua and Kairi licked the last drop of whipped cream off Naminé's ass, their tongues intertwined with each other. Aqua licked some left over whipped cream on Kairi's lips. Kairi did the same, forcing her tongue inside Aqua's mouth. The two girls separated from each other, a strand of white saliva followed. Kairi grabbed the whnipped nncream, and spread her legs napart. She then sprayed the can on her succulent vagina, shivering at the temperature of the cream cooling down her hot pussy. Kairi then sprayed the whipped cream on her breasts. Aqua and Naminé stared as Kairi sprayed the whipped cream on herself, wanting to lick it off her.

"Come and get it, girls." Kairi said in a sexy tone, grinning. Naminé and Aqua crawled i nnnntowards Kairi. Aqua ran her hands on Kairi's stomach, and bent down and began licking the cream slowly off her left breast. Kairi bit her lower lip and tried to suppress a moan. Naminé began licking the cream off of Kairi's right breast, sucking on her nipple.

"Oh..." Kairi moaned. Aqua inserted Kairi's entire breasts into her mouth, loving the taste and how soft it was. Naminé inserted Kairi's breast in her mouth, sucking on it like a newborn. Kairi clenched her eyes shut, and put her hands on her friends heads.

"You don't know how much I love you guys..." Kairi moaned In pleasure and passion. Aqua took the breast out her mouth, and looked lovingly at Kairi.

"We love you too..." Aqua said, rubbing Kairi's breast, giving her a small kiss on the lips. Naminé took the breast out her mouth and smiled. Kairi opened her eyes and looked at her friends.

"Do you guys want to eat this bomb ass creamy pussy?" Kairi asked seductively. Aqua and Naminé both nodded their heads. Aqua crawled back and spread Kairi's legs apart, starring at her pussy in amazement.

"You know, if I had a cock, I would destroy your pussy." Aqua said with a sly grin. Kairi giggled sexily.

"Just eat me out already." Kairi said. Aqua slowly began licking the cream off of Kairi's pussy. Kairi closed her eyes again and her head went back.

"T-take tu-turns, gu-guys... Oh..." Kairi moaned. Aqua lifted her head up from Kairi's clit, leaving Naminé to get a turn. The innocent girl began licking the cream and diving her tongue in her vagina. Kairi gasped at the sudden movement.

"Oh... Why are you so good at this?" Kairi asked. Naminé smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Naminé swirled her tongue inside Kairi's cavern, making Kairi arch her back.

"Let me get a turn..." Aqua said, scooting Naminé to the side. Aqua began to kiss Kairi's dripping clitoris, giving it small licks. Kairi bit her lower and pushed Aqua's face in her crotch, signaling for her to go deeper. Aqua began to suck on Kairi's vagina, giving it small nibbles; plunging in her vagina; savoring the sweet taste. Kairi felt her sensations rise in her lower stomach.

"Aqua, keep it up...! I'm-Oh God! I'm gonna cum!" Kairi cried out. Aqua started to tongue her faster, swirling it inside her pussy. Kairi's eyes shot wide. She clenched the sheets and yelled out in pure bliss. She sprayed her juices all in Aqua's mouth. Aqua removed herself away from Kairi's crotch and ate up her juices, loving the taste. After enjoyed the small meal, she looked at Kairi with a seductive look.

"I can't get enough of your cum... So delicious." Aqua said. Naminé crossed her arms and huffed slightly.

"You didn't have to take it all by yourself." Naminé said with a slight pissed off look. Aqua giggled.

"My bad." Aqua apologized. Kairi lifted herself up, panting heavily. She had two orgasms so far, which left her feeling tired and worn out.

"You guys," Kairi said, slightly panting now. "This is probably the best sleepover I have ever had." Kairi said, smiling. Aqua and Naminé smiled as well. Out of all the sleepovers they have had, this one had to be the best. They were all so close to each other.

"You guys are seriously the best sisters ever." Kairi said in a caring tone. Kairi hugged her friends. Aqua and Naminé hugged her back. They all enjoyed the affectionate embracement, rubbing each other's back and running their fingers through each other's hairs. After what seemed like an eternity, the girls stopped hugging.

"Hey, guys..." Naminé spoke up. Aqua and Kairi turned their heads at Naminé.

"What's up?" Kairi asked, smiling. Naminé blushed. Her womanhood was burning, begging for more pleasure as she was still horny.

"I'm... Kind of still... Horny." Naminé said. "And I was hoping we could try one last thing..." Naminé said, twiddling her fingers. Kairi raised her eyebrows.

"Oh? And what's your idea?" Kairi asked. Naminé smiled while blushing and looked up towards her friends.

"I can't really explain it, but..." Naminé said as she slowly kissed Kairi, looking her in the eyes.

"Naminé..." Kairi moaned quietly.

"I want you to lay on your back..." Naminé said in a whisper, making Kairi lay on her back. Naminé got on top of Kairi and settled herself to where Kairi's vagina was at, and rested her slit on Kairi's. Kairi let out a loud moan, and put her hands on Naminé's ass. Kairi looked Naminé in her eyes, smiling.

"Since when were you so... naughty?" Kairi questioned, forming a grin. Naminé giggled, and shrugged her shoulders. She then began moving her hips back and forth, rubbing her clit on Kairi's. It was such an incredible feeling. Kairi bit her lower lip, trying to hold in her loud moans of ecstasy. Small whimpers emerged between Kairi's lips, just wanting to call out in pleasure. Aqua just watched. The way Naminé's ass rocked back and forth in a sexy motion, the way Kairi was holding in her moans, while Naminé let out high pitched moans and whimpers was simply intoxicating to Aqua's ears and began to rub her clit while playing with her left breast. Kairi couldn't hold in her moans any longer and let out a loud and pleasured moan. Kairi bucked her hips up towards Naminé's grinding, creating pressure between both their womanhoods.

"Mmm... Yes, Naminé..." Kairi moaned out, rubbing Naminé's ass, rubbing her pointer and middle finger on her puckered asshole. Naminé began to bounce up and down on Kairi's waist, causing the bed to shake, and Kairi to moan a bit louder.

"Yes... Oh, fuck, yes..." Kairi moaned, grabbing ahold of Naminé's ass, slamming her down on her waist.

"Ride me, Naminé..." Kairi moaned. Aqua was by herself, fingering her pussy, watching Naminé ride Kairi.

"This is fucking hot..." Aqua said, panting as she fingered herself. Naminé turned her head towards Aqua, with a grin on her face.

"Don't worry, Aqua... you'll get this piece of ass real soon..." Naminé said, rubbing her hand on her bare ass. Aqua couldn't wait. She wanted Naminé's pussy on hers; she wanted to feel her nice ass rocking back and forth on her body.

Kairi's moans soon turned into loud cries of pleasure. Naminé smiled in pure bliss as she cried out in pleasure.

"Ah! Ah! Oh, Naminé!" Kairi cried out. Kairi began inserting her two fingers inside Naminé's asshole, causing Naminé to cry out louder. The two girls began to feel the pleasurable sensation building up inside them. Their bodies began to sweat, causing a wet smacking sound as their bodies touched. Their pussies made squelching noises as they made contact.

"Oh my Goooooo-OOOOOD!"

"Kairi! I-I'm! I'm gonna-!"

"Me too, Naminé! Oh my- MMM! I'm-!"

"Oh! Oh! OOOOOHHH FUUUUUUCK!"

The girls screamed in pure pleasure and sprayed their juices all over each other. Naminé's asshole constricted, tightening around Kairi's fingers. Kairi could feel her asshole tighten and that made her orgasm feel a lot more pleasurable. Once their orgasm died down, Naminé fell on top of Kairi, both panting. Kairi slipped her fingers out of Naminé's ass with a wet and quiet smack sound.

"Oh my God..." Kairi panted Heavily as she stared into Naminé's eyes.

"That was amazing..." Kairi finished, slightly laughing. Naminé giggled.

"Did you enjoy it?" Naminé asked innocently.

"Enjoyed it?" Kairi asked as she kissed Naminé On the lips.

"I LOVED it." Kairi said, smiling lovingly. Naminé smiled, slowly lifting herself off Kairi. Aqua watched everything unfold, touching her wet clit as she did.

"Wow, that was hot as fuck." Aqua said, still rubbing her pussy. Naminé and Kairi giggled.

"We try, we try." Kairi said smiling while rubbing the back of her head. Naminé layed on her back and slightly spread her legs apart.

"Hey, Aqua, It's going to take a while for me recover myself in order to have sex with you. Do you think you do me a favor?" Naminé asked. Aqua stopped fingering herself got up to her knees.

"Yeah, what's your favor?" Aqua asked. Naminé grinned.

"I want you to do your little 'twerk' dance on me." Nammew said with a grin. Aqua smiled and nodded her head. She began crawling towards Naminé and stood to where Naminé's hips were at.

"Turn around. I want to see those little cheeks jiggle." Naminé said naughtily. Aqua grinned and obliged to her friends needs. She turned around and began to pulsate her left ass cheek. Then she began to move her right cheek as well. Soon, she began to shake both her ass cheeks, grinding her ass against Namine's bare skin. Namine began to drool at the sight of Aqua's ass jiggling in front of her. She began to touch and rub Aqua's smooth and creamy ass.

"Mmm... You like that juicy ass jiggling in your face?" Aqua asked in a sexy tone. Namine nodded her head, too busy being distracted by Aqua's beautiful ass jiggling in front of her.

"Do you want me to clap this ass? I know you want to see these big juicy cheeks slap together, now don't you?" Aqua asked in a dominant perverted tone as she grabbed both her ass cheeks and spread them apart and closed them repeatedly, exposing her puckered asshole to Namine.

"Yes, please..." Namine said, really wanting to see it. Aqua grinned and got off Namine and off the bed. Aqua closed her legs together, and lifted herself with the front of her feet slightly and began to make her ass clap together rather very loudly. Her ass jiggled a lot with every movement and collision.

"Damn, Aqua. Who else in your family has a nice ass like yours?" Kairi chuckled as she fingered herself watching Aqua twerk. Aqua grinned.

"Only me and my mother." Aqua said and she shook her ass. Namine was getting wet all over again and began fingering herself.

"Okay, Aqua, I'm ready."

* * *

Riku, Sora and Terra walked down the sidewalk together, all laughing with each other.

"Haha! Man, that fight was SO fucking hilarious!" Riku said, laughing. Sora nodded his head.

"Yeah! Olette beat the ffffffffffffUUUUUUUCK out of Larxene!" Sora laughed.

"Yeah! Fucking Larxene tried to Wrestle her, but Olette kept punching and kneeing Larxene in the face." Riku said holding his stomach from the pain of laughter. Terra tried to calm himself down before speaking.

"D-Did you guys see Axel?! He-He had his fucking- HAHA!" Terra laughed even harder from before, doubled over holding his stomach.

"He-He-H-He had his fucking phone out and was all like," Terra began as he took his phone out.

"Awww Nigga! Awwwww Nigga! Awwwwwww Nigga! Worldstar, Nigga! Aww Nigga!" Terra imitated, while jumping and running around. The three boys laughed even more harder at Terra's imitation of Axel's excitement at the fight. The boys calmed downed and wiped the tears from their eyes.

"That seriously was the highlight of my life." Sora said smiling. Riku nodded his head.

"Axel sent me a copy of his version of the video. This is SERIOUSLY going on Facebook." Riku said chuckling.

The boys stopped at the door of Kairi's house.

"Hey Riku? What do you think girls do at sleepovers?" Sora asked curiously. Riku shrugged his shoulders.

"Fuck if I know. Probably gossiping or doing each others hairs. Something of that nature." Riku answered. Sora nodded his head as he went to open the door.

"Hey, do you guys want to play some Grand Theft Auto V?" Terra suggested.

"Sure. Lets do this." Sora said as he plopped on the couch, taking off his Camouflage Converse shoes.

"Aqua has the PS3 and the game here." Terra said.

"I'll go get it." Riku said as he made his way towards the stairs.

Terra plopped down besides Sora, taking off his checkered Vans.

"Do you know what girls do over sleepovers, Terra." Sora asked. Terra shrugged.

"No clue. I'm siding with Riku though." Terra said. Sora shrugged, no longer caring for an answer.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Namine yelled as Aqua grinded down hard and fast on Namine's clit. Sweat dripped down Aqua's back as she grinded her pussy on Namine's, her mouth opened in bliss. Kairi inserted four fingers in her pussy, shoving them in and out rather quickly.

"So...! Good...!" Aqua could only gasp out, lost in the great amount of pleasure. Kairi noticed Aqua's ass jiggled a lot with every movement she made, and began to play with her own ass as well, fingering her tight asshole. She began to fantasize of Sora fucking her or eating her out and that set her in edge.

"I'm gonna fucking-! NNNGH!" Kairi moaned loudly. Aqua could feel her orgasm rise to, as well and Namine's.

"Oooh! Namine! I'm cumming!" Aqua yelled, biting her lip hard. Namined could only moan louder. She could feel the sensation quickly approaching. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her breathing became quicker and quicker by the second, her heart rate grew faster. She was almost there.

Meanwhile, Riku walked down the hallway, almost nearing Kairi's door. He put his hand on the door knob and opened it.

"Hey, Aqua may we borrow your PS-" Riku couldn't finish his sentence, and stared in complete awe. Kairi, Aqua, and Namine both stopped what they were doing, their orgasms slowly dying off. Riku stood there with a blank expression on his face, not saying anything.

"Umm..." Aqua said nervously. Kairi removed her fingers from her vagina and lifted herself up, blushing.

Riku still stood there, still not saying anything.

"...T-Ta-Da?..." Namine said with a nervous smile, followed by a nervous laugh,

Riku pursed his lips, slowly nodding his head. He slowly closed the door and left, walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Riku? Did you get the game or were they playing it?" Sora asked. Riku just stared at them and said, "I found out what girls do over sleepovers." Riku said in a monotoned voice.

"Oh, that's great. What do they do?" Terra asked. Riku smiled slightly and sighed.

"Do you guys want to go out again?" Riku asked. Sora and Terra looked at Riku slightly confused.

"Um, why?" Sora asked.

"Do you guys want to go out again?" Riku asked in a slightly sharp tone.

"What? What's wrong? What the fuck did you see?" Terra asked.

"Do you guys want to go out again?" Riku asked, his voice now getting sharp.

"But, we want to know what you saw." Sora said.

"Yeah, tell us what you saw, bro." Terra asked. Riku started to get mad.

"Listen, I'm going to slam the fuck out of you two. Now, answer the question: Do you guys want to go out again?" Riku asked angrily. Sora and Terra looked at each other and shrugged.

"Put your shoes back on. We'll go to Hot Topic and buy some shoes and band merch. Then we'll go out to eat and watch a movie, or something." Riku said as he walked out the door. Sora and Terra followed Riku down the street.

"Could you at least tell us what you saw?" Sora asked. Riku sighed.

"I'll tell you when we get to Hot Topic."

* * *

**A/N: Well, here you guys go. My first Kingdom Hearts lemon! :D I have to be completely honest, I could've written this a tad bit better. But, whatevs'. Read and review about what you guys thought about this. Praise and Flames are all welcome!**


End file.
